Semiconductor devices can be used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices. Various semiconductor devices, e.g., memory dies, utilize through-substrate-vias (TSVs), which are conductive vias that can provide electrical continuity through a semiconductor device, such as a silicon wafer or die, for instance. TSVs can enable two or more integrated circuit (IC) devices to be stacked vertically into a three-dimensional (3D) chip stack. For example, the TSVs of an IC device at a top of a stack can connect to the TSVs of an IC device lower in the stack. By electrically connecting the IC devices in a stack, the TSVs can enable the IC devices in the stack to function as a single device. TSV technology can enable a 3D chip stack to have increased connectivity, bandwidth, and/or functionality, yet occupy a small footprint area, among other benefits. Still, connecting 3D chip stacks to provide adequate power and wear longevity poses challenges.